El romance
by lobunaluna
Summary: Por más hermoso que sea El romance, procura no quedar atrapado en sus hilos. Dado que detrás de toda belleza, existe un gran peligro. Albafica tendra que ser más listo que su rival, si quiere huir con su amada de es lugar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (y las otras series) no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1 : _**_Perdidos en El Romance._

-Te perdiste.

-El cartel decía que el desvió hacia la ruta 15, era ese.

-Estamos perdidos. -Repitió, la idea era tratar de salvar su matrimonio en un fin de semana romántico en las montañas ... Pero parecía ser que la posibilidad de salvarlo se estaba perdiendo al igual que ellos.

-Solo tenemos que esperar que aparezca otra indicación- En momentos como ese se arrepentía de haber dicho: Sí, acepto.

-Pues yo no veo ninguna señal de vida inteligente en la zona. -Replico en hombre, ella apreto un poco mas el acelerador, para reprimir el deseo de estrangular a su esposo. Estuvieron de novios cuatro años, llevaban menos de un año casados y exactamente no podía decirse que habian hecho bien al casarse. Antes de que los anillos carceleros aparecieran, sus vidas eran felices. Que mensaje de buenas noches, que aparecía de improvisto con unas entradas, que una cena romántica inesperada (con conjunto sexy de postre) y demás estupideces que anunciaban un buen matrimonio si se miraba desde fuera.

-¿Que hora ?- Con desgano el miro su reloj, ella siempre le echaba en cara que no estaba en la casa y el siempre que cuando él estaba se hallaba muy ocupada con el estudio.

-Son las 15:25. -Se contuvo la queja al notar que de reojo ella miraba su reloj de pulsera. No era capaz ni de contener el impulso de mirar la hora.

-Supongo que llegaremos para el atardecer llegamos...

-Solo si encontramos la ruta. -Ella unió los labios hasta formar una fina linea.

-En vez de quejarte tanto, por que no te fijas en el GPS de tu celular-Hizo una pausa, solo para notar la expresión helada en su rostro- A no espera, cierto que te lo olvidaste.

-Entonces miremos en el GPS de tuyo, a no espera... SE QUEDO SIN BATERÍA.-recalco.- Deje el mio por que siempre te quejas de él.

-Hay por favor, Albafica, vives con el celular en la mano. -Gruño la mujer- parece un apéndice de ti...

-Es por el trabajo, me llaman y tengo que responder.

-O si seguro que te llaman para preguntarte cuantas gotitas de agua tiene que darle a una rosa.

-Agatha. -Gruño el hombre, él era botánico y trabajaba en una empresa que trabaja en la modificación genética de las plantas con finalidad medica. -No jales de la cuerda por que se va a romper.

-O claro, me olvidaba... El trabajo del señor es sagrado.

-Si yo no trabajara, tu no podrías estudiar tranquila.

-Si tanto te molesta pagar mi universidad, que tu te ofreciste hacer, puedo volver a trabajar. Ya he estudiado y trabajado al mismo tiempo, no voy a morirme por hacerlo devuelta. -Le ladro, desde que se habian visto obligados a desviar el camino por un puente en reparación el ambiente dentro del auto se habia puesto tenso.

-Yo tambien trabaje y estudie... -Le replico, sabia que se habia ido de lengua. Pero estaba tan frustrado con la situación que no se sentía capaz de pedir disculpas.-Ahí hay un cartel. -Notifico, los dos deseaban que el cartel anunciara el acceso a la ruta que andaban buscando.- desacelera un poco. -La joven de 22 años, bajo la velocidad y se detuvo a unos metros del cartel.

El ROMANCE 5 KM

-¿Romance?-La joven arqueo una ceja al ver el cartel verde y apreto los labios nuevamente.

-Bueno... -Albafica dejo salir un suspiro, podía ser una señal.-¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Tal vez puedan decirnos como llegar a la ruta 15. -Miro a su esposo, tres años mayor que ella. Se habian conocido en un seminario de botánica... Albafica era su primer novio, su primer gran amor, y realmente al igual que él quería salvar su matrimonio.

-Esta bien, vamos hacia "El Romance".- Replico el hombre, con una sonrisa, mientras ponia su mano sobre la de ella.

* * *

Por el momento el pueblo tenia un aire agradable, con una avenida principal dividida al medio por setos de flores y farolas de aire austero y antiguo... De esas que parecían traídas de otra época, la calle principal terminaba en la plaza mayor del pueblo. En cuyo centro descansaba una glorieta blanca y de tejas rojas brillantes. Rodeando la plaza habia pequeñas y modestas tiendas, la alcaldía, la iglesia y lo que parecía ser el cuartel de bomberos y la jefatura de policía adjunta.

Albafica le miro mientras ella buscaba un lugar donde dejar el auto, se detuvieron frente a un café-resto que emulaba el estilo de tienda de los años 60.

-No parece un nido de locos como creía... -Soltó Agatha mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-Pensé que habría corazones por todos lados- Albafica embozo una pequeña sonrisa, ante el pequeño chiste.

 ** _Cafetería._**

-Bienvenidos a Café Cupido.-Una joven se les acerco apenas tomaron asiento, para disgusto de Agatha miro mas de la cuenta a Albafica- Donde te enamoras de la comida. -La pareja sonrio, el anuncio les habia parecido por demás divertido, dado que esperaban otra oración.

-¿Cual es la carta para la hora del te? -Pregunto amablemente Albafica, la joven se retiro y le trajo una de las cartas, al hombre le sorprendio que hubiera querubines en loa cuatro extremos de la hoja.- Gracias.

-Llamame cuanto te hayas decidido, bonito. -Albafica contuvo la mueca, solo por no ser descortrs con la joven. Agatha sonrio burlona, Albafica odiaba que le dijeran bonito u hermoso.

-Avisale cuando te decidas, bonito.-Le siseo burlona, Albafica dio vuelta la carta y se la tendio.

-Elige.

-Pero que caballero eres, sin duda eres mi hermoso caballero de armadura dorada y caballo blanco-Albafica le fulmino con la mirada, pero no replico nada.-¿Café de Venus y Tarta de Eros? -Albafica le miro, ella le tendió la carta para que viera. Si, existía esa convinasion... Era una de las "Selecciones de la casa"- ¿Venus no era la que tenia sexo con medio Olimpo?

-Si, supongo que es un café "Afrodiciaco"-Soltó ligeramente burlón.

-Ya que estamos aqui, probaremos algo nuevo...-Soltó Aghata, obteniendo como respuesta los ojos en blanco de Albafica. -No me apetece el café, asi que pediré un jugo la tarta. -Le hizo un gesto a la camarera, la cual no tardo en tomar el pedido y traerlo.

-Cuidado esta delicia, guapo, esta caliente... -Dijo cuando puso la taza de café delante de Albafica, este pudo apreciar como el puño de Agatha se cerraba, cuando se enojaba no tenia de dulce. Antes de que su esposa pudiera decirle algo la joven se retiro.

-Agatha...

-Ni te molestes en dirigirme la palabra. -Informo, notoriamente molesta. Aunque él no hubiera seguido el juego de coqueteo, estaba molesta. Habían salido de la gran ciudad con el unico fin de salvar su joven matrimonio y la camarera, y su molesto coqueteo, solo empeoraban todo.

-Terminamos y buscamos indicaciones para tomar la ruta 15

-Esta bien -Replico ella mientras le daba una probada a la "tarta de Eros", por su parte Albafica comenzo con el café y cada tanto comía un poco de la tarta.

Comenzó a notar las expresiones de ella, como se mordía el labio cada tanto... Como agitaba distraidamente ese sedoso cabello castaños... Como se remojaba los labios cuidadosamente con la legua, arrastrando las minúsculas migajas al interior de esa boca tan bien conocida

Se obligo a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia visto de esa forma a su esposa. Sus ojos cobalto se desviaron hacia la blusa de cuello alto que ella llevaba, para el fue un alivio ver que el busto de ella permanecía oculto de su analizadora mirada... Aunque su mano tenia una opinión contraria, le hizo recordar lo que era percibir uno de esos pequeños montículos. Como era el percibir el delicado y seductor tacto contra su palma. Cerro los ojos para tratar de ahuyentar la idea, estaban en un lugar publico... No en su departamento en medio de una ciudad bulliciosa.

-¿Al? -La voz de ella le hizo abrir los ojos.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... Solo que...-Estaba pensando en tus senos- estoy algo cansado... -Mintió- La semana en el trabajo fue terrible y...

-Y que nos venimos a perder mucho no ayuda, ya se-Le dijo serena, en eso noto las manos de ella. Hacia un movimiento curioso con sus dedos.-Esta anocheciendo... Tal vez deberíamos de quedarnos en el pueblo, estuve manejando todo el tiempo y estoy cansada. -Miro por la ventana- Y si estas cansado no seria bueno que manejaras, podríamos tener un accidente.

-Supongo que debe haber un mo... Un hotel-Se apresuro a corregirse.

-O un hospedaje pequeño- Acoto ella. Si eso seria un poco más discreto, además ya estaba anocheciendo.

 ** _Posada. Varias horas despues._**

Ninguno de los iba a reconocer que sin duda lo de esa noche había sido, por demás, la más "interesante" de todas. Dado que reconocer algo así, en voz alta, podria traerle problemas con su contra parte. Por lo tanto sin decirlo y sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo, ambos se juraron asi mismos ocultar que el otro nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma en algún encuentro romántico previo.

Albafica tenia los ojos cerrados, dormía profundamente estaba tan agotado como su amada Agatha. Ambos estaban desnudos, tendidos en la cama uno al lado del otro. En la postura que habían quedado luego de el acalorado encuentro que habían tenido apenas estuvieron en la privacidad de la habitacion.

Una sutil fragancia comenzo a llegar hacia la pareja, quien la respiraba tranquilamente mientras seguían presas del sueño y el cansancio...

* * *

Entro con cuidado a la habitacion, por suerte la pareja había puesto el cerrojo y quitado la llave luego. Observo a las dos siluetas durmientes, estaban ligeramente tapados por una modesta sabana. El pudor o la leve temperatura había echo que la pareja se tapara... Con cuidado se acerco a la mujer con tijera en mano, retiro varios cabellos hasta que dio con un discreto mechón en la nuca de ella... Nadie notaria a simple vista la ausencia del cabello. Con toda la calma que le podía dar el saber que hacia solo 10 minutos había sido dejado circular en esa habitacion gas somnífero, corto el cabello y luego lo metió dentro de una bolsa plástica.

Con mayor recelo se acerco al hombre, había tenido que matar a una pareja por que el hombre en realidad no había aspirado suficiente del gas... Resulto ser que este padecía asma y el aire somnoliento no había hecho bien su trabajo. Con cuidado retiro varios mechones del hombre, tenia que reconocer que ambos tenían un cabello por demás sedoso al tacto. Corto un mechón, tambien del mismo lugar de donde había retirado cabello de la mujer, y lo guardo en otra bolsa plástica.

Luego de mirar a la pareja una segunda vez, se retiro sin hacer ruido y cerrando la puerta como la pareja le había dejado.

Sin duda, habría dos nuevos habitantes permanentes en "El Romance".

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas (y las otras series) no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _BIENVENIDOS A EL ROMANCE_

-Al... Al despierta. -Le meció suavemente- Al despierta... Ya es tarde.-Él se movió un poco-Al, son pasada las diez. -Las palabras obtuvieron el fin deseado.

-¿Qué?- Como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, el hombre despertó y se sentó. Tomo el pantalón más cercano y comenzó a colocárselo.

-Al, ese es mi pantalón. No creo que te quede.-Informó ella, con una sonrisa, vestía la camisa de su esposo.

-Y esa mi camisa- Dijo, cuando notó que estaba usando ella para cubrirse. -Como pudimos dormir tanto... -era un comentario retórico, que no requería respuesta. -Nos lavamos rápido y nos vamos.

-Está bien. -Dijo ella como si nada, luego de lo de anoche no creía que hubiera necesidad de discutir algo tan simple. Luego se darían un baño juntos en el hotel de las montañas. Obvio que eso sería una sorpresa para él.

 ** _Calle._**

No tenía que ver la expresión de su esposo, para saber que significa el silencio en el motor del auto. Albafica se bajó, maldiciendo mentalmente a su mecánico por haberle asegurado que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones para salir a la ruta. Lo único que podía agradecer era que Agatha no hubiera sacado uno de esos "Te dije" que tanto le habían molestado los últimos meses.

Abrió el cofre para tratar de localizar el problema, no era un experto en mecánica pero sí entendía algunas cosas de la materia. De reojo vio venir a alguien, tal pudiera indicar dónde encontrar un mecánico.

-Disculpe -El hombre se detuvo, tenía un aire intelectual vestido con esa ropa formal y dos ojos amatistas oscuros escondidos tras las gafas de marco fino, Albafica no supo qué pensar con respecto al veloz brillo que se presentó en su mirada. -¿Sabe dónde hay un mecánico?

-No arranca -No fue pregunta, fue certeza. El hombre de oscura mirada amatista continuo caminando, cuando pasó a su lado Albafica juraría que le susurro un "corran"- En la entrada del pueblo hay uno. -Dijo, sin dejar de caminar, alejándose de él con paso ligeramente rápido.

-¡DOCTOR!- El hombre detuvo su marcha, mientras Albafica trataba de pensar si había visto un taller a la entrada del pueblo. Al alzar la vista vio a un hombre uniformado acercarse por la acera de enfrente- ¿Cómo está su esposa Sherapine? Hace tiempo que no los veo...

-Está bien, comisario -Dijo el presunto doctor antes de reanudar su camino con paso veloz. Agatha, bajo del auto y le miró. Pareciera que el hombre de golpe hubiera recordado que le esperaba una urgencia. Dado que se alejaba velozmente con un paso renqueante, le llamó la atención que no agradeciera la pregunta por el bienestar de su esposa.

-Turistas o nuevos habitantes de este hermoso pueblo -Preguntó el hombre de cabellera plata, mientras se acercaba ambos- No digo que es hermoso por ser un habitante más de este lugar -informó con una amplia sonrisa, que puso los pelos de punta a la pareja.-Si no porque realmente, en mi opinión, es el lugar perfecto para vivir.

-Estamos de paso -Informo Albafica, dado que se trataba del comisario local no le convenía ser descortés- ¿Sabe dónde podemos hallar un mecánico? El auto no arranca.

-¿El mecánico? -Pregunto divertido- Ahora está en mi celda para borrachos -Sonrió divertido- es sábado por la mañana, así que lo encontraran ahí. -La pareja apenas contuvo la expresión de desagrado.

-¿Y el pueblo más cercano? -Pregunto Agatha, a pesar que el comisario la ponía por demás nerviosa. -Podemos llamar al mecánico de ese poblado... -Miró a su esposo quien asintió ante esa idea, él tampoco sentía mucha confianza del comisario.

-No hay otro pueblo a Kilómetros a la redonda... -Observó a uno y otro con sonrisa divertida- Les recomiendo a que esperen que esté sobrio, es un maestro en la mecánica cuando no bebe. Mejor vayan a recorrer este hermoso pueblo, de seguro terminan enamorándose de "El romance".

-Si otra no nos queda...-Albafica cerró el cofre y le realizó un gesto a Agatha-Ven, vamos a desayunar algo. -la joven asintió y se colocó su abrigo de hilo. Quería alejarse cuanto lo más pronto posible del comisario, su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

Dado que Agatha estaba algo nerviosa, y él también, prefirió no contar que le había parecido escuchar un "corran" cuando el medico paso a su lado. Ya muy nerviosos estaban, como para sumarle algo así al momento. Tampoco podía estar seguro que había escuchado bien, había sido un mínimo susurro.

* * *

Iban llegando a la plaza cuando vieron a una pareja de jóvenes cruzar la plaza mayor con paso veloz. A Agatha, le fue imposible no pensar en la cantidad de veces que ellos habían tomado esa marcha en una zona que dejaba mucho que desear en cuestión de seguridad. Albafica, también noto el paso rápido de ellos... Podría ser una pareja de jóvenes que se había quedado dormida y cuyo suegro no era del todo permisivo ante las tardanzas. Observó la cabellera lacia y rubia de la chica mecerse al compás del veloz paso, lo mismo pasaba con la cabellera verde y ondulada del joven. No parecían ser mayores de 20 años, Albafica sonrió al imaginarse al presunto suegro aguardando una excusa lo suficientemente realista para justificar la llegada tarde a la casa.

Agatha les miró por última vez desaparecer por una esquina. Él con camisa verde y pantalón blanco, ella con falda fucsia y remera azul. Los dos con sus cabelleras meciendo a cada paso rápido dado. Realmente parecían deseosos de llegar a donde fuera que estuviera su destino. Sacando al comisario, eran las dos primeras personas que veían desde que salieron del hotel.

 ** _Cafetería._**

Para alivio de los celos de Agatha, la mecerá de la mañana era una chica rubia de mirada esmeralda tímida. Está a toda costa evitaba realizar contacto visual con ellos, se le notaba el nerviosismo en su voz a la hora de tomar el pedido y el pulso le temblaba a la hora de servir las bebidas.

Agatha la miraba y entendía que esa chica no veía la hora de dejar el pueblo, ignoraba los motivos tras ese deseo, pero era más que claro que no deseaba pasar otro día en ese poblado. No pudo evitar pensar, cuantas chicas en el mundo estarían deseando irse del pueblo que las vio nacer.

Albafica, había notado algo en la mirada de la joven... Había percibido el repentino nerviosismo de esta cuando ellos entraron y noto la mirada que gritaba auxilio, como también ordenaba que se fueran de ahí a la vez. Se había forzado a pedir algo de tomar y comer, cada tanto, comenzaba a notar el creciente nerviosismo en Agatha. El lenguaje físico de su esposa dejaba en claro que no quería estar ahí, le vio guardar algo en su saco de hilo y luego tratar concentrarse en su bebida.

-Estaba pensando... -Albafica le miró con una tranquila sonrisa- Y si corremos un poco, para no perder nuestra rutina de los sábados.

-No es mala idea, paguemos y salgamos a caminar... Y si se da corremos un poco, puede que esta vez te gane. .-Replicó Agatha, en el tono más natural que fue capaz de concebir. De los dos solo uno salía a correr y ese era Albafica. Todos los domingos a primera hora salía a correr, mientras ella dormía.

 ** _Calle._**

-Me es imposible no pensar en las películas… -Comentó ella, mientras seguía apretando lo que fuera que tuviera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo? -Albafica la observo, había estado pensando en la palabra del doctor y la extraña mirada de la mecerá. No quería mostrar su nerviosismo a su esposa.- No logro entender de qué películas hablas.

-De esas películas, de terror, en que una pareja llega a un pueblo que resulta luego resulta ser una secta diabólica, que está maldito y la mitad del pueblo son vampiros.-Albafica se obligó a sonreír y la atrajo hacia él.- Es que tanta quietud, me pone por demás nerviosa.

-Son películas, Agatha, no hay de qué preocuparse. -Dijo antes de abrazarla y atraerla hacia él- Quita esas ideas de tu cabeza.

A pesar de haberle dicho a su esposa que no había de qué preocuparse, la quietud del pueblo le ponía nervioso. Por lo tanto se puso a revisar el motor, de ser necesario lo repararía el mismo, no quería estar ni un minuto más en el pueblo.

* * *

Agatha bajo del auto y se paró a su lado, a eso de la una de la tarde vieron pasar a la mecerá en compañía de quien parecía ser su novio. Albafica les miró atentamente, la postura del chico de cabellera azul... Parecía como si quisiera protegerla de algún mal, miro a Agatha solo estaba calmado porque sabía que ella estaba nerviosa. La pareja, también parecían presuroso para irse de la calle. Agatha al verla, volvió a meter la mano en su saco de hilo y apretar lo que fuera que tuviera ahí.

La patrulla del comisario apareció doblando la esquina, ambos vieron al joven de cabellera azul atraer aún más a la chica hacia él. Los tres, la pareja y, desaparecieron en la siguiente esquina.

-Al, quiero irme de este pueblo-él la miro de reojo- busquemos un bus y vámonos. -En otra situación él le hubiera discutido la idea, pero dado como estaban las cosas, estaba dispuesto a gastar todo el efectivo que tenían en pasajes de micro si eso les devolvía a su hogar.

-Está bien, yo también quiero irme de aquí-Informó en un tono sereno- agarro las mochilas y nos vamos a buscar un micro que nos saque de este pueblo.

-Deja que cargue la más pequeña... -Replicó ella serena, mientras iban hacia el baúl del auto por sus pertenencias.

 ** _Terminal de micros._**

El lugar tenía aspecto de no haber sido abierto en meses, para no decir años, Agatha apretó con fuerza la mano de Albafica… Le sintió temblar con facilidad, antes de soltar su mano y dejar salir un suspiro.

-Al… Esto estaba entre mis servilletas… -Dijo mientras le tendía lo que había estado escondiendo en su bolsillo. Él lo tomo y miro el pequeño trozo de papel, que contenía un breve escrito en tinta azul con letra por demás torcida y nerviosa.

 _VAYANSE._

-Agatha… -Le estaba por confesar lo que había susurrado el médico, cuando la patrulla de policía dobló la esquina a dos calles de distancia, no sabiendo por que tomo la mano de su esposa y comenzó a correr velozmente. Agatha no tardó en soltarse y comenzar a correr a su paso, ella no salía a correr con él, pero si iba al gimnasio una dos veces a la semana. El patrullero les dio alcancé, el comisario les miro y les saludo con la mano, antes de doblar en la siguiente esquina… Dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja.

-Alba… Quiero irme de este pueblo, ahora. -Dijo ella, realmente parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.- Quiero ir a casa…

-Nos iremos… No importa si es caminando, nos iremos de este pueblo. -Le prometió él.

* * *

Un momento de pánico mutuo invadió a ambos cuando vieron el auto del comisario junto al suyo, pero se relajaron cuando vieron a un hombre con mugroso mono de trabajo parado a su lado. Ya estaba el mecánico sobrio, los dos dejaron salir un suspiro. Tal vez solamente se estaban sugestionando, por la calma del pueblo y seguramente la camarera solamente les había tomado el pelo.

-Ya era hora… los iba a ir a buscar -Dijo el sonriente comisario, esa sonrisa pobló de un sudor helado la espalda de Agatha.- Esmeralda, me dijo que tenían pensado salir a correr… Son los primeros que veo correr en jeans… Bueno los primeros no sospechosos. -Dijo con una risa que puso más nerviosa a Agatha. No tardó en alejarse de ellos e ir hacia su vehículo.

-No va a arrancar -Informó el mecánico, mientras Agatha subía al auto y había el cofre.- Hubieran seguido corriendo. -Albafica volvió a sentir ese regusto amargo y el alivio ante la presencia del mecánico se escapó de su cuerpo. -Le falta un cable que provoca la ignición -Comentó luego de echar una rápida mirada al motor- Tengo de esos en mi taller, pero tendrán que esperar a que vaya por él. -Dijo mientras bajaba la tapa del cofre, enterrando las esperanzas de la pareja de salir de ese pueblo. -Que tengan buena tarde… -Dijo en un tono helado el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos ligeramente magenta antes de alejarse de ellos.

-Salúdame a Violeta, Aiakos… -Dijo el comisario, antes de acercarse a ellos- Bueno, fue un gusto tenerlos en el pueblo.

-Creo que nos quedaremos un poco más. -Informó Albafica, que quería tomar de la mano a Agatha y correr lo más lejos posible de ese hombre.

-¿Enserio? -Le miro, para luego cruzarse de brazos- Pues si gustan, tengo un teléfono en la comisaría… Supongo que tienen que telefonear a alguien, los celulares no funcionan bien en esta zona… Faltan antenas.

-¿Teléfono? -Dijeron al unísono, lo primero que haría sería pedir una grúa y largarse de ese pueblo.

-Sí, suban que los llevó a la comisaría. -Les ofreció amablemente, la pareja pensó a creer que habían juzgado mal al comisario. Aunque Albafica, seguía teniendo en mente todo lo que había estado pasando en las horas previas y la palabra del mecánico. Quien lo que menos parecía era hombre de beber, cuando un hombre bebía se notaba incluso cuando estaba sobrio... Albafica poseía la certeza que el hombre estuviera ahí, esperando junto al comisario, en contra de su voluntad.

 ** _Comisaria._**

-El teléfono está en mi despacho -El comisario le indico una oficina al final de todo el vacío recinto, Agatha se apresuró a ir hacia él.

-Gracias por permitirnos su teléfono.

-De nada, señor De la Roses.

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?-Albafica le miró sorprendido, él jamás se había presentado ante el comisario.

-Aquí todo se sabe, señor De la Roses. -Le informo con una maniática sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Apenas levantó el tubo y sintió el completo silencio al otro lado de la línea, dejó caer el artefacto al suelo y se apresuró a salir de la oficina. Lo último que vio antes que su cabeza fuera cubierta por una tela negra, y mientras un grito escapa de su garganta, fue a Albafica inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Lo que le hizo reaccionar, fue el lejano llanto de ella. A medida que la conciencia se hacía presente el llanto se volvía cada vez más cercano, hasta el punto de permitirle localizar a su lado el origen del mismo. Quiso mover las manos, mientras sus ojos cobalto se trataban de acostumbrar a la oscuridad, pero le fue imposible. Algo firme y ligeramente áspero retenía sus muñecas fijas contra una pulida madera. Agatha estaba amarrada en la silla contigua a la suya, pudo percibir la estructura de un enorme escritorio frente a ellos el cual era escoltado por un gran ventanal. Reconoció la figura de fondo, era el ventanal de la alcaldía. Quiso hablar, pero sus labios estaban sellados por una cinta, sin duda lo mismo pasaba con los de su esposa.

Maldito el momento en que le propuso el fin de semana romántico en las cumbres, hubieran ido al mar como él había pensado en un primer momento… Pero a ella le gustaban las montañas y por eso él había planeado hacer el viaje a hacia estas. Hubiera dejado que su matrimonio superará la crisis en casa, a fin de cuentas solo llevaban casados tres meses… Ahora la había condenado a una muerte segura o algo peor, las lágrimas de rabia no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. El y su grandísima estupidez habían puesto en peligro la vida de ella. Si hubiera puesto más atención a su matrimonio en vez del trabajo, ahora no estarían en ese infierno… Padeciendo la duda de que les aguardaba el cruel destino que quiso que terminaran en "El romance".

Las luces se encendieron y los pasos no tardaron en dejarse oír por el lustroso mármol del suelo. Luego se amortiguaron cuando llegaron a la alfombra que rodeaba el perímetro del escritorio y las sillas.

-Disculpen la tardanza, sin duda una falta de respeto hacia ustedes -Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio- Estaba teniendo una charla con el licenciado Garuda y su señora esposa... -Amplió su sonrisa- Al parecer, nuestro querido mecánico estuvo diciendo cosas… Pero no viene al caso. -Hizo un gesto como si alejara el tema. Albafica vio los ríos de lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposa, estaba aterrada. -Yo soy el alcalde de "El romance" -se presentó- Curioso nombre ¿no?- embozo una sonrisa, que causó que Agatha ahogara un grito, sus dientes eran puntiagudos como los de un demonio- Me llaman de muchas maneras, pero aquí me conocen como Youma. -Albafica trato de zafar una de sus muñecas del apoya brazos a la que estaba aferrada con tiras de cuero y hebillas- Verán, no hay muchos residentes en el pueblo y cuando llegan turistas… -Su sonrisa no se borró- tenemos que convencerlos para que se queden.

Agatha no pudo evitar dejar salir un gimoteo, mientras el hombre se paraba y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, luego quitó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio las lágrimas de la mujer.

-No debería de llorar, Señora De la Roses. -Albafica dejó salir un bufido de rabia, al ver a ese ser tan cerca de su esposa. Dado que estaba casi seguro, a pesar que sonara a locura, que ese hombre no era humano.- Verán que "El romance" es un bonito lugar para vivir, si cumplen las reglas. -Hizo una pausa antes de ampliar su sonrisa retorcida, la joven sintió parte de su aliento nauseabundo rozar su piel- Bienvenidos a "El romance" -dijo al fin- donde escapar, es imposible.

 _Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (y otras variante de la serie) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:** La vida en El romance._

-Verán -El hombre puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno, Albafica sentía una inmensa furia interna ante la impotencia generada por los sucesos vividos- La vida aquí es sencilla, cada quien cumple su papel y todos contentos -Cerró un poco los puños, haciendo presión en los hombros de sus involuntarios oyentes- Actor que se sale de su papel, actor que sale del set -Hizo una pausa- ¿Me explico? ¿No? -Preguntó con fingida incredulidad- Si alguno de ustedes intenta una estupidez, el otro la paga junto con el responsable... Para algo son un matrimonio, en las buenas y en las malas según sus votos nupciales -Se sentó en el escritorio frente a ellos y miro el reloj-Pero que tarde es... -Exclamó sorprendido- Ya se me paso la hora de cenar -cerró el reloj de bolsillo de oro y lo guardó nuevamente en su elegante traje- Mi esposa me matara cuando llegue a casa -Dejó salir una lúgubre risa- Bueno, en fin. Si se aprenden las reglas y son un feliz matrimonio que se porta bien, verán lo fácil que es vivir en este pueblo.

La puerta fue abierta y alguien entró, el ruido de tacones les hizo saber que se trataba de una mujer.

-A... aquí está lo que me pidió, señor -dijo la temblorosa voz de una mujer.

-Gracias Sasha, eres muy amable. -Escucharon que replicaba el alcalde- Saludarme a Sisifo.

-Si, señor, como usted desee -El paso rápido de la mujer saliendo no se hizo esperar.

-Como ven, todos se adaptan a las reglas de casa. Ella es mi secretaria y su esposo es el profesor de ciencias sociales del colegio. -Informó sereno, antes de mirar a la pareja- Dado que ambos trabajan con plantas, supongo que querrán una casa con invernadero -Hizo una pausa- Nos falta un profesor de química -Miro a Albafica- podríamos tener una tienda de flores... Supongo que sabes armar ramos ¿Cierto? Tengo entendido que ya trabajaste en una florería. -Agatha, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo- tomare eso como un si. -Miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos- hay algo que tienen que saber, siempre. -Volvió a embozar esa sonrisa llena de dientes puntiagudos- el comisario y yo siempre sabemos todo. -Dejó las hojas en la mesa- Y si son listos, se portaran bien o dejaré que el comisario los tenga de marionetas. Más que seguro, ya se hizo muñecos de ustedes con su cabello real. -Miró a uno y otro, la mirada aterrada de Agatha y la feroz de Albafica-Les dejare pensar un poco, mientras voy por la llave de su nueva residencia permanente.

Apenas se cerró la puerta Agatha rompió en un desesperado llanto, si ella no se hubiera puesto en quisquillosa los últimos meses, ahora no estarían en ese aprieto. Si hubiera sabido entender que Albafica venía cansado del trabajo, que necesitaba descansar apenas llegaba a la casa y si hubiera comprendido que realmente necesitaba siempre tener el celular a mano... Ahora no estarían en ese enredó, en esta situación desesperante en la que jamás parecía terminar. Sintió un roce en su mano, cuando observó Albafica intentaba alcanzar su mano y aferrarse. Se notaba una zona rojiza en su muñeca, consecuencia del trabajo que le llevó a su amado tratar de tocarla a pesar de la amarra.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los cobalto de el prometían la esperanza de escape que ella no tenía. Sabía que Albafica haría hasta lo imposible para que ellos escaparan de este infierno que recién iniciaba. Ella movió su mano con gran dificultad y sus dedos rozaron los de su esposo. Sintió el ardor en su muñeca cuando la piel fue lacerada por el áspero cuero sin curtir. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, quería creerle a Albafica y su promesa de escape... Pero el terror que tenía, si le hubiera mostrado el papel al inicio cuando apenas lo encontró entre las servilletas. El pensar eso, le genero un nuevo derrame de lágrimas. Le pareció escuchar a Albafica llamarle a pesar de la cinta de sus labios, volvió a sentir el roce de los dedos. Ella lo miró, suplicando con la mirada que le jurara que realmente escaparan de ahí.

* * *

El sol salió, Agatha estaba ligeramente dormitando en la silla a la que fue amarrada horas atrás. Albafica, todo el tiempo estuvo en vigilia, mirando a su esposa llorar hasta quedarse dormida. A medida que la luna y el sol se movían, dando señal del paso de las horas quienes cruelmente parecían transitaras lentamente.

Albafica cerró los ojos, se había logrado mantener frío a cada segundo evitando caer en la desesperación. Tenía que ser fuerte, dado que tenía que cuidar de ella. De su amada Agatha, de la joven a la que le regalo una rosa roja en la primera cita... Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, blindarse para enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se presentará en el futuro y sospechaba que en ese pueblo habría muchas. Sabia de quienes tenía que cuidarse: el alcalde y el comisario. Quienes posiblemente habían estado amarrados a esa sillas al igual que ellos ahora: el doctor, la mecerá y el mecánico... Ellos habían intentado prevenirles, hacerles huir antes que fuera tarde. Pero su exepticismo les había impedido el escape, cuando quisieron escapar ya era tarde para ello. Ahora eran presas de los hilos del destino manipulados por el comisario y dirigidos por el alcalde. Si querían escapar, tendrían que actuar para el alcalde y a la vez romper los hilos que manipulaba el comisario. El director de orquesta era el alcalde, pero el comisario el que vigilaba que cada quien tocara su instrumento y cumpliera sus líneas.

¿Querían que fueran parte de su teatro? Pues ellos harían su parte del guión, mientras a la vez planeaban cómo realizar una salida triunfal del poblado, a fin de cuentas no existen los imposibles. Hasta la ecuación más compleja tiene solución.

* * *

-Buenos días -Al escuchar esa voz, Agatha abrió los ojos de manera aterrada. Al encontrarse con la mirada firme de Albafica, decidió imitar a su esposo y conservar la calma. Conocía mejor que nadie el significado de esa mirada-Mis disculpas por la tardanza, tuve que hacerle una visita al doctor. -Realizó una sonrisa de lado- y luego me entretuve teniendo una modesta charla con la señorita esmeralda y ese chico rudo que tiene por novio -Comentó, mientras tomaba asiento tras el escritorio- El es parte del cuerpo de bomberos, es curioso porque tiene una personalidad muy ardiente. -Parecía aburrirse el hablarle solo, por eso se levantó y les retiró la cinta de los labios de la pareja. -Conseguí la casa perfecta para ustedes -Anunció con una amplia sonrisa- Los vecinos son muy amables y la casa es amplia, supongo que está en sus planes tener familia ¿Cierto?

-Aún no hemos hablado de eso-Informó Agatha, serena, a pesar de la sorpresa contenida en los ojos de Albafica. El alcalde arqueo una ceja- Hemos estado teniendo dificultades... Hasta llegamos a pensar en el divorcio... -¿Realmente Agatha había pensado en el divorcio?

-Pues verán que aquí todo se soluciona fácilmente -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Tengo entendido -Miro a Albafica- Que ambos se están especializando en el área farmacologica de la botánica -hizo una pausa -¿Cierto?

-Ella todavía no se ha recibido -Replicó sereno, como si no estuviera amarrado a una silla- Solo tiene el título de Técnica en botánica... El título intermedio. -Notifico.

-Interesante -Comentó ampliando su mueca burlona- El comisario y el oficial Byaku los llevaran a su nuevo casa, para que no se pierdan en el trayecto -Se levantó de su lugar y les sonrió- Ahora si me disculpan,.tengo otros deberes esperándome y otros ciudadanos que entrevistar.

El comisario y su ayudante les quitaron las amarras y les dejaron libres, Agatha no tardó en refugiarse en la seguridad de sus brazos en la primera oportunidad presentada.

-Por favor, seguidme. -Les indico el ayudante del comisario, mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta. Ellos le siguieron, escoltados por el comisario que sonreía por demás burlón ante la situación que presentaba la pareja.

 ** _Calle._**

Agatha, contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo apenas el imponente sol acarició de manera sutil su mejilla. Albafica le tomo la mano con fuerza, para recordarle que él también estaba ahí... Otra vez había quietud en el pueblo, nadie en la calle a pesar que hubiera alguna que otra tienda abierta. Por la posición del sol, dedujeron que estaban cerca del mediodía.

Una patrulla les esperaba al final de los escalones de mármol, con el pulso completamente desbocado y difícil de desacelerar, la pareja subió al asiento trasero del vehículo.

 ** _Barrio residencial._**

Un grupo de diversas casitas, cada cual de un color y diseño distinto para darle mayor singularidad a cada una conformaban el barrio residencial de "El romance". Si se quitaba el hecho que vivirán ahí en contra de su voluntad, sin duda parecía el barrio en que toda persona de bien disfrutaría habitar. La casa asignada para ellos tenía dos plantas y claramente un ático.

Tenía tejas de pizarra color verde, paredes de una suave tonalidad marrón y enredaderas de rosas subiendo hacia las ventanas. Un pórtico delantero con una hamaca mecedora y sillones de mimbre con sus respectivos almohadones. El piso de lustrosa madera, los tirantes y columnas del mismo material trabajado. Su jaula, sin duda era bonita.

-Llegamos -Anunció el comisario- Su auto ya está en el garage, lo traje anoche. -Notifico mientras baja del auto. Agatha aferró con fuerza la mano de Albafica cuando fue turno de ellos. -Aquí tienen -Les tendió dos juegos de llave- Obviamente, yo también tengo una copia de todas esas llaves -Sus ojos se entornan peligrosamente- Me intriga saber cuanto tardaran en obligarme a usar… mi juego.

-¡NUNCA!

-Agatha, silencio. -Le reprendió Albafica, aunque él quisiera pegarle a ese sujeto en medio de la cara. Con el único fin de no ver mas esa maldita sonrisa y esa expresión de segura arrogancia.

-Solo porque son nuevos -Amplio una tétrica sonrisa- Se lo dejaré pasar, señora De la Roses. La próxima vez, su esposo paga. -Se alejó por la acera y subió al auto, ellos no comenzaron a transitar el sendero, hasta que no le vieron lo suficientemente lejos.

Albafica abrió la puerta, antes de entrar miró sobre su hombro, un niño de cabellera azul le miraba desde el otro lado de la calle. No tardó ver cómo lo sacaban de la ventana y corrían la cortina. Mamá o papá no quería que interactuara con los nuevos vecinos.

* * *

La casa era bonita, con escalera de lustrosa madera y alfombras de símil persa... Apenas entradas, tenías dos umbrales a cada lado. Uno era el comedor y el otro el living con chimenea incluida. Delante, la escalera que conduce al primer piso. La baranda flaquea un lado del pasillo superior; al subir, notan un entrepiso que sin duda antaño fue lugar de juego de algún menor. El apretón a su mano no tardó en llegar, los muebles estaban en todas las habitaciones, al igual que los utensilios y demás objetos de cocina. Para alivio de ambos, ninguna habitación dio señal de haber sido habitada por años (tampoco daba señal de vida de algún niño).

Luego de recorrer toda la casa, de encontrar todos los rincones de la casa. De dar con un modesto estudio en la planta baja y montones de objetos raídos en el ático. Luego de todo eso, terminaron en la cocina... Miraron las ventanas, ninguna poseía cortinas, tendrían que comprar algunas si querían privacidad.

-¿Qué pensaste? -La pregunta, le tomó desprevenido.

-Seguirles el juego, hasta que encuentre la forma de escapar -Le tomo la mano con fuerza- Te prometo que escaparemos... Y antes que te des cuenta, estaremos en casa ¿Puedes confiar en mi? -Ella asintió, ante la pregunta… Ella haría lo que fuera necesario por escapar juntos de ese maldito pueblo.

Otra no les quedó más que dormir en ese lugar, no salieron en todo ese cálido domingo de la casa. Durmieron en el sillón, abrazados el uno al otro… Albafica casi no duerme, cualquier ruido o las luces de algún auto en la calle, cualquier cosa les despertaba y no era para menos. Estaban en una casa contra su voluntad, obligado a vivir en un pueblo cuyo alcalde parecía más demonio que persona. Un pueblo donde el comisario tenía un juego de llaves de la casa y estaba ansioso de que le dieran motivos para usarlas.

* * *

Cuando Agatha despertó, solo se higieniza y se lava la cara con Albafica montando guardia en la puerta del baño. Permanece sentada en la tapa del retrete cuando su esposo procura hacer lo mismo con puerta cerrada. De haber podido hubiera cerrado con llave, pero no había de esa habitación.

 ** _Calle._**

-¡Def! Aprisa -Una mujer de cabellera gris, sujeta con moños, está junto a dos niños pequeños que aparentan ser gemelos. Un adolescente, de unos 12 años, sale rápido de la casa y no demora en subirse al auto con mochila escolar a cuestas. La mujer no tarda en subir a los menores al asiento trasero apenas ve a la pareja en la vereda. Un hombre de cabellera azul sale de la casa, mira a la mujer y luego a la pareja. Se acerca a esta y le dice algo. La mujer sube al auto y se va en camino hacia el centro del pueblo.

-Bienvenidos al infierno disfrazado de cielo. -Dice cuando se les acerca a ellos, Agatha se tensa y Albafica le lanza una mirada de advertencia- Me llamo Aspros -Se presentó- Quien se acaba de ir es mi esposa Chris, Defteros es mi hijo mayor y los más pequeños se llaman Saga y Kanon.

-Veo que puede vivir en este lugar. -Comento Agatha, la mirada helada del hombre le ponia los pelos de punta y Albafica le provocaba la necesidad de cautela extrema. Entendía que si él veía algo raro, lo diria solo para preservar la seguridad de sus tres hijos. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso cuando planeara el escape.

-Solo si agachas la cabeza -Replicó apretando los dientes- Chris estaba embarazada cuando llegamos a este pueblo, en esas condiciones escapar nos fue imposible…

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron? -pregunto Albafica luego de unos segundos de silencio, era claro que llevaban su tiempo ahí.

-Doce años -Cerro los ojos- el comisario asesino a mi hermano gemelo. -Informo mientras abria y entornaba un poco los ojos- No se fíe nunca de él…-Miró a Albafica- Mucho menos del alcalde, estaba dispuesto a quitarnos a mi hijo a menos que le pusiéramos el nombre de mi hermano… -Ambos se hacían una idea que la fecha de nacimiento y del fallecimiento eran por demás cercanas- No les gusta si llegan solteros.

-Supongo que si conoces las reglas del pueblo. -Informó Agatha, esa le puso los pelos de punta ¿No querían solteros en el pueblo?

-Lo suficiente, como para saber que ya he hablado mucho con ustedes -Replicó antes de comenzar alejarse- Soy el encargado de tesorería, si necesitan algo relacionado con eso… Pueden acercarse.

-Escucha… -comenzo Albafica, querían saber algo más. Era claro que ese lugar no era cualquier lugar. No seria tan facil de escapar, si ya había un antecedente de un asesinato (o varios).

-Aganme un favor, si algún día ven a alguno de esos cerca de mis hijos y nosotros no estamos cerca -Les miro- Hagan hasta lo imposible para meterlos dentro de mi casa o en la suya… -realizo una profunda pausa- No sería la primera vez que se llevan al hijo de alguien, según tengo entendido.-La pareja se quedó helada, mientras el hombre subía a un segundo auto y se alejaba de la residencias.

 ** _Mercado, pueblo._**

Nunca realizaron, desde que estaban casados, una compra en silencio. Siempre discutían por la marca o por algún capricho. Pero ahora tomaban lo necesario sin siquiera atreverse a objetar la compra, en las góndolas de limpieza se encontraron con un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos ámbar. Su rostro pálido y pulso tembloroso mientras leía el prospecto de un limpia cañerías puso por demás nerviosos a ambos. Agatha y Albafica se apresuraron a tomar, disimulando su velocidad de la forma más discreta posible, los productos de limpieza cuando apareció el comisario.

-¿De compras Radamanthys? -Albafica vio los labios del hombre palidece- No se que lees tanto, todos los limpias cañerías tienen lo mismo… -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- me pregunto que clase de cañería piensas limpiar, para que andes tan pensativo con tu elección. -Albafica tomó del brazo a Agatha y comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo, a ambos les pareció que el lugar se alargaba y se volvía interminable.- Si quieres limpiar las cañerías de tu casa, te recomiendo que llames al gusano de Raimi… Es un idiota lambiscon, pero es bueno destapando cañerías. -Amplió su sonrisa- Creo que luego iré a visitar a Pandora…

Lograron llegar a la esquina, antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar algo. Por suerte no llegaron a escuchar las respuesta.

 ** _Calle._**

-¿Viste eso? -Agatha sostenía el carrito mientras Albafica guardaba las compras- No se que pensar…

-No pienses nada, Agatha -Albafica le miro a los ojos- No podemos hacer nada ahora, es claro que nos vigilan las primeras semanas.

Albafica cerro el baúl del auto y a lo lejos vio a una pareja, uno era el médico y la otra integrante era una mujer de cabellera platino. De la mano de ambos iba un pequeñín con gran parecido al hombre… Él no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando vio que apenas aparecía el alcalde, el doctor tomó en brazos al niño y su esposa se aferro a él. El terror hacia ese hombre, era capas de captarse incluso desde la distancia.

Recordó el pedido de ese tal Aspros: "jamás dejar a los niños solos" si veían a las dos máximas seguridades tenían que entrar a los niños a la casa. Aunque estaba seguro, que ambos hombres se la ingeniarían si querían tener a uno de los menores cerca de ellos.

Como bien había dicho su vecino ese lugar era "el infierno disfrazado de paraíso".

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _Nota: La mujer de Aspros, es Chris de Cetus o Chris Walden... Quien aparece en su Gaiden. A falta de una mujer oficial para Defteros, decidí involucrarlo en la historia de otra forma._

 _Según wikia, Seraphine tiene el cabello gris por lo tanto la represente de esa forma._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas (y todas sus series) no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _4:_** _Sobrevivir en El romance._

Albafica, no le sorprendió mucho que los adolescentes en El romance fueran contados con los dedos de una sola mano, sus estudiantes (dado que ahora era el profesor De la roses) eran cinco: tres chicas y dos chicos. Por suerte estos parecían muy conscientes de lo que pasaba en el pueblo, dado que entre las hojas de la tarea se encontró más de un escrito, en lápiz, que le aconsejaba no cometer la misma estupidez que su antecesor.

* * *

Agatha, por su parte fue a trabajar a la farmacia, les habían dejado una nota con sus nuevos puestos de trabajo... Aunque en lo personal el trabajo no era desagradable, el hecho que hubiera una cámara de seguridad le ponía los pelos de punta. Un joven, aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color fue el único cliente en toda la mañana... Solo acudió al negocio a comprar unas aspirinas y ya, al igual que ella llevaba sortija. No era la única en la farmacia, su jefe (por así llamarlo) era un hombre con cuerpo atlético y mirada suspicaz de color esmeralda. Se presentó secamente con el nombre de Aioria y ahí había muerto la única conversación que habían tenido hasta la hora del cierre del medio día.

Salió a la acera, mientras su jefe cerraba con llave la puerta de acceso. Una mujer de cabellera rojiza se acercó a ellos trayendo un bebé en una carriola. El hombre se acercó a esta y sin decirle un adiós se alejaron con paso calmo. Agatha sufrió un ligero momento de pánico al encontrarse sola en esa vereda, vio venir a una segunda pareja, el hombre de mirada filosa y la mujer de aire oriental con rostro bello. Esta última traía en brazos una niña de cabellera verde oscuro y agarrado de su saco un niño idéntico a quien claramente era su esposo.

-Buenos días. -Saludo, cuando estuvieron cerca de ella.

-Buenos días -fue la seca respuesta de ambos padres.

-Hola -replicó el nene, de unos cinco años. -Adiós… -Dijo mientras se despedía con la manito.

-Shura. -Escucho que gruñía el hombre, antes de tomar al niño en brazos y apresurar el paso. Ser los nuevos, claramente le aislaría por un tiempo del resto del pueblo. Aunque Albafica prometió elaborar un plan de escape, no veía la necesidad de ser descortés con los vecinos. Claramente, igual que debía de pasar con su vecino, tendrían que tener cuidado con aquellos que tuvieran hijos...

-Agatha -Albafica no tardó en aparecer- Te dije que esperas adentro...

-Mi jefe cierra con llave, es horario cortado -Albafica dejó salir un gruñido antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa. Si caminaban, tendrán más chances de conocer mejor el pueblo para escapar luego. Más se veía caminando que el auto. -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Cinco alumnos, uno más callado que el otro. -Notifico mientras veía a la esposa del doctor caminar con el niño en brazos hacia la pequeña sala de primeros auxilios local. Supuso que el buen doctor estaría ahí. Pasaron frente a una veterinaria, un hombre de cabellera castaño dorado reponer mercadería dándole la espalda a ambos.

 ** _Residencia._**

Agatha estaba en el patio, hasta las 16 horas tenía tiempo libre... Miro el cerco de madera que separaba su casa de la siguiente. Los tablones de madera deberían de medir cerca de los dos metros, ni parada de puntitas llegaría a tocar la parte superior de este. Escucho el ruido de un motor al otro lado, el vecino acaba de llegar a casa. Dejo salir un suspiro, el vecino de junto aun no se había presentado... Albafica se sentó a su lado y le tendió un vaso de limonada.

-Gracias...

-Sé que es difícil...

-¿Y si no logramos escapar? -Preguntó al fin, esa pregunta le estaba destrozando por dentro. Uno de sus vecinos lleva 12 años en ese lugar... Podría ser que el de junto llevara aún más tiempo. Era claro que había quienes se habían resignado y agachado la cabeza por el bienestar de las criaturas inocentes que formaban parte de sus familias. Ella no quería que eso les pasara a ellos...

-Lo lograremos. -Le informo él en un tono decidido.- Ven, vamos a almorzar...

* * *

Agatha salió de la casa en compañía de Albafica, en la casa de junto había un jeep relativamente nuevo con matricula griega. El dueño no estaba a la vista, pero si otra persona... Una mujer llegó caminando por la acera, tenía el cabello verde a la altura de los hombros y un abrigo de pana violeta. En una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa con las compras del día. Albafica la saludo con la mano, ella solo les miro y realizó una inclinación con la cabeza. El hombre de la casa no tardó en aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya estaba preocupado -Informo, mientras bajaba presuroso la pequeña escalinata y su cabellera índigo daba saltos a cada presurosa zancada. En su rostro se notaba su alivio al verla de regreso.

-Solo fueron cinco minutos.

-Para mí fue como una hora -Notifico mientras tomaba la bolsa con la compra- Aun no me acostumbro a esto- escucharon que susurro, mientras entraban a la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta lanzó una recelosa mirada turquesa hacia Albafica y Agatha.

-Parece ser que no somos los únicos nuevos. -Dijo al fin Albafica luego de varios minutos de silencio.

 ** _Pueblo._**

Luego de dejar a Agatha en la farmacia, él optó por recorrer el pueblo para conocer mejor esa zona. Tendría que conocer bien ese lugar, principalmente el epicentro de ese hervidero de locura. Al pasar por la acera donde estaba el cuartel de bomberos, divisó a la pareja de la mesera que había intentado advertirles para que escaparan. Pudo ver con notoria y clara facilidad el brazo en cabestrillo del hombre. Este intentaba como podía lavar uno de los camiones que conformaban. También pudo notar un segundo hombre; este tenía el cabello lacio y rubio, la piel bronceada y ojos celestes.

-Hagen- escuchó que llamaban mientras se retiraba de ese lugar con paso calmo- Dame una mano con los baldes.

Estaba mirando las tiendas cuando divisó una ferretería, luego de pensarlo un poco recordó que no tenía ninguna herramienta en la casa más que el gato del auto. Apresuró el paso y entro a la tienda, podría que encontrara algo interesante en ese lugar a parte de las herramientas.

 ** _Ferretería._**

El dependiente estaba jugando a las palmas con quien supuso era su hijo. La cabellera. verde lima del adulto y el cabello rubio dorado del menor hacia dudar un poco el parentesco entre ellos.

-Buenos tardes-Saludó, el dependiente le miró y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Estaba muy ocupado con el pequeño de cuatro años aproximadamente- Me llevare estas, luego veo que necesito e iré viniendo...

-Las indispensables -Comentó el joven, debería de tener la edad de Albafica, si no era más joven.- Haber, Mu, papá necesita el mostrador.

-¿Cuánto tiene?

-Tres años... -Informo el hombre mientras hacía las cuentas- ¿Cinta aisladora? -Albafica asintió ante la pregunta.

-Hace cuanto... -El hombre le lanzó una mirada nerviosa- ¿hasta cuando estás abierto?

-Hasta las ocho, vivo arriba. -Informó sereno- Así que si necesitas algo urgente solo tienes que tocar el timbre... -le tendió una bolsa con las compras- Son 215.

-Pensé que sería más -Admitió, mientras gastaba lo último que tenía en la billetera- Soy Albafica.

-Shion. -El joven le tendió la mano, a pesar de ser un hábito poco común Albafica le tendió la mano.- Dudaste...

-Tengo un TOC. -Admitió- Me cuesta a veces estrechar manos...

-No te preocupes, aquí las manías personales son los menores problemas. -Fue un rápido movimiento de ojos, Albafica al inicio no lo entendió- Mi mayor preocupación, es que Mu agarre las herramientas- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la rubia cabecita, cuyo dueño estaba parado a su lado- como notaras hay muchos niños en el pueblo... Todos prefieren preocuparse por sus hijos antes de las manías personales de los vecinos.

-Qué bueno... Escucharlo. -Cuando tomo la bolsa, noto la cámara de seguridad e interpretó el gesto de los ojos del hombre. No podía hablarse en ese lugar.

 ** _Farmacia._**

Una mujer de cabellera violeta ingreso a la farmacia, se presentó con una receta médica para el dolor. Escucho al farmacéutico, o mejor dicho su jefe, preguntándole por la pierna de su esposo. Esta replicaba que estaba bien, mejorando… Y que su esposo prometía tener más cuidado con la escalera cuando quisiera hacer un arreglo en la casa. Tanto las palabras de la mujer, a la que identificó como la secretaria llamada Sasha, al igual que la sonrisa del hombre le sentaron por demás forzadas.

Ninguno de los dos se tragaba lo del accidente con la escalera. Tampoco ella, de reojo miro la cámara de seguridad y se preguntó quién supervisaba las grabaciones.

 ** _Residencia, esa misma noche._**

-En la farmacia hay cámaras de seguridad.

-Posiblemente haya en todos lados -informó Albafica, mientras miraba con desgano su comida- Tal vez solo estén en los locales.

-¿Y si no? -Albafica le miro- y si nos vigilan incluso aquí… Él dijo que... que siempre se enteraban de todo. -El silencio reino en la mesa por varios minutos, eso no lo había pensado detenidamente. Ellos tranquilamente podrían tener cámaras y micrófonos esparcidos por toda la casa, podrían estar escuchando hasta la más mínima conversación que sostenían.

* * *

Agatha durmió aferrada a él, pero no precisamente por una causa romántica. Temblaba y lloraba dormida, habían movido una cómoda para trabar la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación desde el pasillo. El terror que su esposa tenía, era tal que no se había dormido hasta que él juró que se quedaría despierto, toda la noche de ser necesario, para cuidarla.

Al parecer, tendrían que imitar a los vecinos… Posiblemente tuvieran que aprender a sobrevivir en El romance. Recordar al doctor cojo, al bombero con el brazo roto y el terror en la mirada del dependiente de la ferretería le puso los pelos de punta. Él no estaba dispuesto a que su vida se volviera una miseria por culpa de quienes gobernaban El Romance. No, claramente no permitiría que ellos se salieran con la suya. De ser necesario pelearía, pero escaparían de ese lugar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. No importaba si los vecinos se habían dado por derrotados ya o el terror que estos le tuvieran al comisario, y compañía, les tenía sumisos. Él buscaría la solución.

Tenía el auto, la cosa era saber cómo escapar de ese lugar… ¿Acaso no tomaba en cuenta la posibilidad que simplemente se largaran en este? Tal vez estaban tan acostumbrados que el resto del pueblo se comportara como manso cordero que no había tanteado la posibilidad de que intentarán escapar del lugar. Pero claro está, el plan de escape tendría que ser meticuloso… Todo debería ser planeado con sumo cuidado, si querían escapar de ese lugar y no quedar atrapados como todos los demás habitantes.

* * *

Estaba dormitando cuando escucho un ruido fuera, se levantó y con cuidado dejó la cama, con temor de despertar a Agatha abandonó su posición y se acercó a la ventana. El vecino de junto parecía estar en problemas, dado que el patrullero del comisario estaba parado justo delante de la puerta.

Vio cuando sacaban al joven a rastras de la casa, el comisario y dos más, mientras un cuarto sujetaba a la esposa y le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. Ya mucho escándalo parecía haber para el gusto de ellos, vio al comisario golpear a su vecino antes de meterlo en el baúl del auto y cerrar este con fuerza. Apartó por unos segundos la vista de la escena y la fijó en la casa de la acera de enfrente. No tardó en divisar dos cabecitas azules espiando tras una cortina, tampoco el movimiento de la sombra de un mayor al retirar a los pequeños fisgones de la ventana.

Albafica se apartó de la ventana, justo cuando el comisario miraba hacia su residencia, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se dijo así mismo que no tenía que mirar… Alejándose lo máximo posible de la ventana, volvió a la cama. Diciendo mentalmente, una y otra vez, que cuanto antes pudiera idear un plan de escape mejor para ambos… Agatha abrió los ojos y le miro, él solo le sonrió para calmarla.

En el exterior de la casa, volvía a reinar el silencio.

 ** _Continuará._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas (y las otras series) no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:** _El tiempo en El Romance._

A quien si vieron, al día siguiente, fue a la vecina de cabellera verde... Su esposo no dio señales, Albafica sintió un regusto amargo por ello. Cuando iban caminando hacia el pueblo vieron salir de una residencia a un hombre de cabellera azul comiendo una manzana. El sujeto ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos mientras caminaba a solo unos metros de ellos.

 ** _Cafetería_**

Optaron por desayunar en la cafetería, la mecerá de cabellera rubia estaba atendiendo a los clientes y también al funesto comisario. Este último exhibía una sonrisa complaciente, como si tuviera una excelente mañana. Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas alejadas que había del comisario, parecía que el poco aprecio hacia el hombre era generalizado. Cuando la mecerá se acercó a ellos, pudieron ver que tenía la mano derecha vendada ¿Acaso la joven no les había tomado antes el pedido con esa mano? Ahora no era capaz de acordarse...

-Debieron haberse ido... -Susurro mientras les servía el café.

-Esmeralda. -Vieron la expresión de terror de la joven- ¿Me puedes servir más café? -La chica no tardo en estar a su lado y cumplir con el pedido. Un hombre de cabellera azul ingreso a la cafetería, miro a todos lados, como si buscara algo- Buenas, Ángelo. -Realizo una sonrisa tétrica- ¿Cómo esta Helena? -Nadie, ni siquiera el comisario darían como cierto el cumplimiento del impulso que tuvo el hombre. En un parpadeo, el comisario estaba el suelo siendo víctima del puño del enfurecido sujeto. Ninguno de los hombres presente podía dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA? ¡PORQUERIA! -Rugía el hombre, mientras golpeaba de forma desmedida. Albafica vio el reflejo de la luz en dos pequeñas plaquetitas de metal en su cuello.

-¿Un militar? - Susurro, pues claro que podía ser. Seguramente eran muchos con x profesión haciendo otra actividad en el pueblo.

-¡Devuélveme a mi esposa! -Exigió el hombre, mientras continuaba metido en la lucha con el comisario, el cual al fin podía hacerle frente. En un movimiento veloz, le quito el arma a la autoridad y le apunto a la cabeza- Tengo entendido que aparentas menos años de los que realmente tienes, pero estoy seguro que esto te dolerá. Dame a mi esposa... Y déjanos ir de aquí... -la mano no temblaba, nadie en la cafetería respiraba.

-No tienes las pelotas para...-No término de decir eso, cuando el ex soldado apretó el gatillo. Agatha y las restantes mujeres presentes dejaron salir gritos de terror. A Esmeralda, la mecerá se le cayó lo que fuera que tuviera en la mano. -alguno... Diga... Donde este bastardo se lleva a las personas- ordeno mientras bajaba el arma, el terror había enmudecido a todos. Para la sorprendida y aterrada mirada de todos, el comisario se sentó y luego se paró. Lo único que anunciaba la lesión era un hilo de sangre, nada más.

-Debo decir, que eres el primero que me atina -El arma no tardó en ser alzada de nuevo- No existe veneno, bala o cuchillo que sirva conmigo -realizo una sonrisa retorcida- si no me equivoco, fueron Aspros y su hermano los que probaron con quemarme vivo. Tampoco funciona el fuego. -Todos estaban paralizados completamente, Albafica tenía a Agatha abrazada para protegerla. Nada le aseguraba que todos los presentes salieran ilesos.

-Mi esposa... -Comenzó lentamente en un tono por demás amenazante.

-Ni idea, la última vez la deje con el alcalde -Se trono las manos- Sabes... Voy hacerte bailar un poco... Capitán... Es una pena que no se acostumbraran a este lugar, un oficial de marina aquí. Eres el primero con esa profesión. -el arma volvió a disparar, esta vez sangre acudió a anunciar el impacto. El capitán de marina le había acertado en la garganta. Ante esto, varios fueron los que abandonaron la cafetería. El hombre de cabellera azul, no tardo en salir también.

Agatha y Albafica miraron al hombre en el suelo, no tardaron en dejar también el recinto. El terror que les invadía, tenían que huir de ese lugar.

 ** _Plaza_**

Todo estaba quieto; las aves y las nubes en el cielo, los transeúntes en tierra. Muchas personas estaban estáticas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos los que no se hallaban en el café.

-Pero qué diablos... -Soltó Albafica, mientras Agatha estaba a un paso de sufrir un ataque. Luego de los ruidos generados en el lugar anterior mente mencionado muchos habían querido ponerse a resguardo y algún que otro, osado, había corrido hacia ese lugar por preocupación de quienes estaban ahí.

-Como me molesta ese escándalo. -El alcalde llegaba caminando, trayendo del brazo a una aterrada castaña, a la que arrojó al suelo. Esta no tardo en ir corriendo a los brazos de su preocupado esposo- No me gusta que se salgan del guion... -Hizo una mueca molesto.- Minos... Enséñale a comportarse.

El cuerpo del hombre se comenzó a mover de forma grotesca ante la aterrada mirada de su esposa y todos los presentes.

-Esa manito... -comenzó el comisario, cuyo cuello ensangrentado estaba intacto- Perdió un tornillo- el ex soldado profirió un grito de terror, y dolor, cuando la mano que había sostenido el arma se torció de una forma grotesca- esa otra manito, le imito y se rompió. -Agatha se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito de terror, mientras Albafica observaba centenares de plumas negras caer del cielo.

-Ya basta, Minos... El capitán ya entendió -Informo el alcalde con una sonrisa despiadada- Todos entendieron. -Observo con burla a la mujer que intentaba auxiliar a su esposo- recupera tu arma y espérame en mi oficina.

\- Tengan cuidado ustedes dos -Agatha y Albafica se dieron vuelta, mientras los restantes habitantes casi se iban corriendo del lugar, mientras el resto del pueblo parecía volver a la normalidad- O terminaran como ellos y su vecino. -Miro fijamente a Albafica-Ansió saber cómo suenan tus huesos al quebrarse...

-Eso jamás pasara.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto satírico- Porque juraría que piensan escapar, quiero ver que estupidez planean hacer. -Ambos contuvieron las muecas- Señor Albafica De la Roses, usted tiene alumnos esperándole.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la plaza, con el unico fin de recuperar su arma.

 ** _Colegio._**

Antes de su clase, un hombre pelirrojo llamado Krest impartía la suya de matemáticas. Tenía entendido que su esposa era la modista del pueblo una tal Garnet. Contuvo la expresión sorprendida cuando se encontró a todos los maestros hablando del tema en voz baja, pero todos callaron cuando notaron su presencia.

-Me llamo Albafica, llegue hace unos días al pueblo. -Se presentó- soy licenciado en botánica.

-Soy Sorrento-Se presentó un joven de cabellera lila y ojos magenta- soy el profesor de música -hizo una pausa- y antes... Era el director de orquesta más joven de la sinfónica de Austria.

-Mi nombre es Krest, tengo un doctorado en física... Y era el encargado del área de investigación en una empresa de energía sustentable en Siberia.

-Me llamo Calvera, era arqueóloga y vine con mi esposo a hacer una investigación de ruinas griegas. -Le miro por encima de su taza-Ahora soy la profesora de historia.

-Sísifo -El rubio castaño le tendió la mano- soy el profesor de ética y en Atenas un fiscal penal.

-Todos eran algo antes de venir aquí...

-Donde nuestro tiempo ya no es nuestro-Informo el pelirrojo- el chico de la ferretería, es Ingeniero y su esposa Arquitecta. Los dos vienen de Tíbet.

-La mecerá, es psicóloga especializada en el área infantil

-¿Esmeralda?

-Su esposo dado que ya serian eso, Ikki, es geólogo. Creo que es doctor en Vulcanología o algo así... Llegaron aquí poco después de recibirse.

-¿Todos intentaron escapar?-Albafica se negaba a creer que todos fueran conformistas, que solo se decidieran a pasar el resto del tiempo pautado para sus vidas haciendo lo que les decían esos dos demonios.

-A ti que te parece... -Replico la mujer de cabellera negra.-A todos nos agarraron -Le miro de reojo- ¿Quieres un consejo? Ni lo intentes.

-Escucha -Sísifo le miro, no muy lejos de él tenía un par de muletas- Romperte un hueso, es lo más ligero que pueden hacerte.

-¿Qué es lo peor?-Ninguno respondió.

 ** _Farmacia, al medio día._**

-Disculpa... -Albafica vio al farmacéutico cerrando, pero no había rastro de Agatha por ningún lado.

-Ella no está aquí, apenas te fuiste espero unos minutos para retirarse- El hombre se guardó una llave en el bolsillo- cuando eso pasa, por lógica hay que avisarles... Pero no lo hice, aunque ellos siempre saben lo que pasa. -Albafica sintió que el corazón se le detenía ¿Que Agatha había hecho qué?

 ** _Residencia._**

Fue un gran alivio para él, ver las llaves de Agatha en una mesita cercana a la puerta. Pero fue un completo disgusto ver al alcalde en su living. Su esposa estaba sentada en el sillón de dos cuerpos y el alcalde en uno de los dos sillones individuales.

-Señor De la Roses, que bueno que llega le estábamos esperando -Albafica se sentó junto a su esposa, ahí noto que esta no parpadeaba... Ni siquiera respiraba.- Ho, eso, no se preocupe solo he detenido su tiempo... Es muy bonita cuando esta callada- El hombre vio el reloj de bolsillo en su mano.-Sé que estuvo presente en el incidente de la cafetería.

-Yo...

-Déjeme terminar -Embozo una enigmática sonrisa- Dado que estuvo ahí, vio lo que puede hacer el comisario... No porque tenga una colección de títeres es que se lo llama Titiritero. -Albafica estaba intranquilo, la quietud de su esposa y la presencia del hombre carcomía su cordura y destruía todas sus fortalezas.- Vera, señor De la Roses ¿O puedo llamarle Albafica? -El hombre sentía la lengua paralizada- Bueno, Albafica será.

-Escuche...

-Primero déjeme hablar a mí, luego veré si se me antoja escucharlo a usted... -Informo, embozando una tenebrosa sonrisa plagada de dientes puntiagudos- Como habrá notado, quien no cumple su papel paga las consecuencias. Tanto el capitán Di Cance como su esposa, no estaban cumpliendo sus papeles. Así que hubo que disciplinar a uno y otro -Albafica sentía la garganta reseca y que en lugar de un corazón tenía un instrumento alocado de percusión.- Usted y su esposa, están caminando por la cuerda floja.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada-Informo en un tono por demás helado, no iba a dejarse pisotear por ese demonio.

-Eso es exactamente su problema -Amplio su retorcida sonrisa- No hacen nada, solo se lamentan por haber herrado de camino. Solo le tengo clemencia porque llevan pocos días aquí...

-¿De que está hablando?

-¿Sabe cuál fue el incidente que llevo a su vecino, ir a parar al taller de Minos?

-No.

-Pues... Su vecino lleva 6 meses en este pueblo, y en esos seis meses no ha habido bebe. -Embozo una sonrisa retorcida- Hasta hace tres días... -Albafica sentía que el corazón se le detenía- Al parecer, la abstinencia de sus vecinos en un momento se tomó vacaciones y como sabe, al tiempo le gusta ser tirano. En ese tiempo muerto, su vecina quedo en cinta y él tomo la decisión de escapar.-Realizo una expresión afligida- Como si este pueblo no fuera seguro para criar niños.

-No vamos a tener hijos, solo porque usted así lo desea. -Albafica entendió para donde quería ir ese sujeto, jamás traerían un niño al mundo si tenían que vivir el resto de su vida en ese temible poblado. -Lárguese de mi casa ahora mismo...-Ordeno mientras se ponía de pie, guiado por un impulso rabioso.

-Veo que no nos estamos entendiendo. -El alcalde se paró y le dedico una sonrisa burlona- No le estoy sugiriendo tener hijos, se los estoy ordenando.

-Entendí muy bien ¿Sabe? Puede perder todo el tiempo que quiera, no le daré el placer...

-¿Tiempo? -El hombre rió burlón, al siguiente segundo estaba estrangulando a Albafica contra una de las paredes mientras miraba con su mano libre el reloj dorado- El tiempo en este pueblo lo manejo yo. -Cerro el reloj- Todo este pueblo es mi escenario y todos ustedes, patéticos mortales, son mis actores.

-Bastardo... -Logro balbucear.

-Yo decido cuanto tiempo vive cada quien... Ni te haces una idea como me divierte jugar con el tiempo de los mortales -Apretó el cuello de Albafica un poco más- Para darte un ejemplo, el embarazo de la esposa de Aspros duro un poco más de 250 años... Pero sus mentes durante mucho tiempo creyeron que solo fueron días largos...-Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron aterrados- Ellos llegaron en una carroza alrededor de finales del siglo XVIII... Defteros a caballo junto a los guardias, su hermano mayor y su esposa dentro de una elegante carroza. Se dirigían a la costa, creo que su idea era ir a los países ibéricos por mar... -Apretó un poco más el cuello de Albafica, este sintió como el aire le faltaba y los ojos querían salir de sus órbitas.- Como castigo por lo de intentar matar a Minos, el séptimo mes de embarazo duro 257 años... -Albafica le estaba costando creer lo que escuchaba.-Me importa poco, cuanto tiempo les tomara, dado que yo manejo el tiempo. -Acerco sus burlones labios a su oído- Tendrán hijos, dado que toda sociedad necesita de niños para existir. Al igual que nosotros... -Un aliento nauseabundo llego acompañando una cavernosa voz que parecía poseer su propio eco.- Un hombre tan hermoso como tú, traerá al mundo niños igual de hermosos... -Albafica, de no ser que la falta de aire se lo impedía, le quería pegar por ese atrevimiento. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, la falta de aire llevo adelante su cometido.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba acostado en el sillón. Tenía algo puesto en el cuello, algo que aliviaba la quemazón de las marcas. Todo lo vivido tiempo atrás volvió a su mente.

-¡AGATHA! -¿Dónde estaba ella?

-Tranquilo. -Una serena voz le hizo mirar hacia un costado, Chris (la vecina de enfrente) estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta- Fue a preparar te.

-Escucha él me dijo...

-No me interesa saber que dijo ese ser- Los ojos mostraron una extraña ferocidad- Lo único que me interesa es no darle ninguno de mis hijos. -Miro por la ventana- Si me disculpas, Def es muy joven para ser dejado tanto tiempo solo con sus hermanos menores.

-Chris... ¿Cuánto llevan aquí? Él me dio una fecha, unos años...

-1759. -Dijo antes de salir por la puerta- Aspros se niega a aceptarla- Albafica desde la ventana la vio entrar a su morada. Suponía muy bien que esa era la fecha de llegada al pueblo.

-¿Al? ¿Te sientes mejor? -Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Agatha, quien le miraba preocupada desde el umbral del comedor.

-Si... Me iré un rato arriba. Necesito pensar -Informo antes que ella pudiera decirle algo.

-Al... -La joven miro su reloj de pulsera, tenía que ir al trabajo. Dejo salir un suspiro, y como había sucedido en repetidas ocasiones, dejo una nota en la heladera. El hecho que Albafica se despertara y se fuera a la habitación, le recordó toda esas veces que Albafica llegaba de trabajar y se iba directamente a dormir. Sin siquiera mirarla, sin siquiera besarla o decir algo mínimo a ella... Solo se acostaba y la ignoraba, como si fuera un objeto de decoración en ese departamento.

 ** _Calle._**

Estaba tan evocada en sus pensamientos, que no noto que estaba en la calle hasta que las gotas de lluvia mojaron su rostro. Estaba frente a la cafetería, la mujer que le había coqueteado a Albafica estaba ahí. La zorra inmunda, se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, si esta les hubiera advertido hubieran escapado desde el inicio. Podría ser que jamás quedaran en ese pueblo, dependiendo de que Albafica descubriera la forma de huir...

Apretó el puño, recordando el coqueteo descarado que ella había montado ante su esposo ¿Que había esperado? Acaso ella quería que Albafica la acompañara a algún cuartucho de limpieza o al baño para sacarse la calentura... El solo recordarlo, le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Puta. -Gruño, antes de seguir su camino.

-No debería decir eso, señora De la Roses... -Minos llegaba caminando con paso altivo y por demás petulante- Si está hablando de Phansy... Claro está, puede tener grandes problemas.

-¿Acaso contigo folla la zorra? -Pregunto altanera- Romperme los huesos si quieres, pero mi opinión seguirá siendo la misma de tú mujerzuela.

-Vaya, una mujer con temperamento -Quedo a poca distancia de ella, mirando la pequeña flor que había enganchado a su chaqueta- Debería morderse la lengua, le puede generar un disgusto a su marido.

-En estos momentos, mi marido puede saltar del segundo piso. -Informo, antes de esquivar al comisario y seguir su camino hacia la farmacia. Minos miro sobre su hombro y sonrió divertido, había problemas en el paraíso... Ahora tenía un motivo para usar la llave, pero aguardaría un poco más.

 ** _Farmacia._**

En qué momento comenzó, no lo sabe... Pero no era nada mal, Aioria era una buena compañía...

-Maldita sea. -Ella soltó una risa, por lo menos ella si tenía el tino para lograr el tiro.- 3-5...

-Sí, me di cuenta. 3-6. -Informo cuando su pelotita de papel entro en el cesto de basura vacío. Todo había comenzado con un bollo tirado por Aioria, seguido por uno de ella y ahora llevaban cinco round desde ese reto silencioso e involuntario que Agatha realizo.

-¿Que te sucedió hoy? -La pregunta la pillo distraída y erro su último tiro.- 4-6. -Notifico cuando su tiro si entro.

-Me distrajiste a propósito -Acuso, mientras recuperaba los bollitos de papel.- Nada... Solo necesitaba pensar...

-Pues como notaras, en el trabajo tenemos mucho tiempo para ello. -Ella sonrió, Aioria se había dado cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando y se estaba olvidando del muro que había puesto entre ellos.

-Pues... Terminamos en este pueblo, porque nos perdimos...

-Noticia: todos llegamos aquí porque nos perdimos. -Aioria le sonrió y realizo el primer tiro- En mi caso, estaba escapando del loco de mi cuñado. -Dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi cuñado, trabaja para una mafia y yo... Bueno, no era del todo trigo limpio... En una de esas conocí a mi esposa y a mi cuñado no le causo una pisca de gracia.

-¿Que eras?- pregunto ligeramente interesada por el pasado del hombre.

-Antes de esto, medico... Solo que un infeliz hizo que me quitaran la licencia. -Agatha se quedó con la boca abierta.- Un sujeto, llego con gangrena y para salvar su vida, luego de consultarlo con varios, nos vimos en la necesidad de amputarle la mano.

-huy... Y déjame adivinar "por su culpa no puedo llevar a cabo una vida laboral activa".

-Exacto y en la gran depresión, cualquier forma de ganar dinero valía... Importaba poco si jodias la vida de alguien.

-¿GRAN DEPRESIÓN? -A Agatha se le cayeron los dos bollos que tenía en la mano- Pero... No pareces mayor a mi esposo...

-Agatha, el tiempo está congelado en este pueblo... -Informo el joven, se dio cuenta que la mujer eso lo ignoraba o se negaba a creerlo.- Marín y yo llegamos con la gran depresión, luego que ella le robara al hermano. Eso me lo confeso estando aquí. -Agatha abrió los ojos de manera descomunal.-Pero cambiemos de tema ¿Si?

-Me parece mejor... -Replico ella, Aioria parecía tener 27 años, y estaban en el siglo XXI ya... Eso quería decir que ya casi debería de tener un siglo de vida (si no tenía más).- Tú bebe...

-¿Káiser? -El hombre le miro- Nació aquí... Hace dos meses que solo sabe berrear desde su cuna.

-Entonces él...

-No está congelado, como sus padres. -Informo- Pero como ahora nació, mi tiempo y el de Marín han comenzado a rodar de nuevo.

-¿Cuál de los dos? -el castaño la miro.

-Mefistófeles -Informo en un susurro- el alcalde. -Agatha sintió que las piernas eran de algún material cartilaginoso y poco resistente... ¿Acaso le había dicho que Mefistófeles era el alcalde? Tal vez era una forma de llamar al alcalde, no que realmente el temible demonio del infierno fuera realmente el alcalde.

-Necesito... Aire. -Anuncio al fin.

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Saint seiya (Todas las series) no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo: 6/7_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:** El romance inquieto_

Albafica apareció puntual, ella estaba esperando dentro de la farmacia a que la lluvia menguara. Observo que Albafica no traía paraguas, tendrían que comprar alguno. Se despidió de Aioria con un beso en la mejilla, en esas ultimas horas de trabajo se había ganado la simpatía del castaño.

Noto que Albafica parecía molesto por algo, pero no le dijo nada y el camino a la casa fue por demás silencioso si se sacaba el ruido natural de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos y todo alrededor.

 _ **Residencia.**_

-Pude notar... -Ella levanto la vista de su modesta cena- que ya te llevas mejor con tu jefe.

-Se llama Aioria. -Informo serena, ignorando la cizaña tras esas palabras.- Estuvimos hablando de su bebe, al parecer anda con cólico y no les quiere dejar dormir.

-¿Tiene un hijo? -Pregunto pensando en las palabras del alcalde-Seguro te dijo de lo increíble que es su vida ahora que tiene uno...

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -Pregunta por demás desconfiada, si Albafica iba a estar con celos estúpidos no le iba a dar el gusto de una pelea.- Alba, si estas con tus crisis existenciales, no me metas en el medio. -Levanto su plato- me voy a dormir, no todos trabajamos solo cinco horas. -Dejo su plato en el lavado y se fue a la planta superior.

 _ **Habitación, media hora después.**_

-Sé que no estas durmiendo-notifico el hombre, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.-Escucha...

-Al... No he tenido un buen día, así que hazme el favor de dormirte y guardarte el discurso para otro momento.

La idea de que el farmacéutico local tuviera más de 100 años no dejaba su cabeza, Aioria se lo había explicado muy por encima en una nota que puso en su bolsillo. El alcalde, el comisario y algunos otros eran _**demonios**_ y tenían atrapados en ese maldito pueblo a muchos que habían llegado por mera casualidad al lugar. Y por lo que había entendido, esa tal Phansy era un demonio. La poca información que tenía, sumada a la otra poca que le había dado Chris no era suficiente para calmar su angustia... Pero si suficiente para matar esperanzas.

-Agatha, escúchame bien por que a ti también te concierne. -Notifico en un tono irritado- El alcalde estuvo en la casa...

-¿Y?-Tomo más de la frazada y se tapó.

-¿Por qué crees que tengo marcas en el cuello?

-Al... Mientras tú estabas inconsciente, yo hablé con él y seguramente me dijo lo mismo que a ti. -Paro y tomo un poco de aire- así que no fastidies, no he tenido un buen día...

-No lo parecía, parecías muy animada cuando hablabas con "Aioria".

-¿Perdón? -Agatha se sentó y le miro rabiosa- Solo me estaba ayudando, para que afrontara un poco el problema... ¡ÉL Y SU ESPOSA ESTÁN AQUÍ DESDE LOS AÑOS 30! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PIENSES QUE PUEDO FIJARME EN OTRO HOMBRE CON ESTA SITUACIÓN DE MIERDA!

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO!

-POR FAVOR, ALBAFICA, QUE TE CONOZCO... VI LA CARA QUE PUSISTE-Lagrimas de rabia cayeron- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN MIERDA!

-AGATHA.

-AGATHA UN CARAJO. -Bramo ella- TUVE QUE SOPORTARME QUE ME IGNORARAS LOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS MESES... Y YO NO FUI NI A SUPONER QUE EL SEÑOR PERFECTO ME ENGAÑABA.

-ME PARECE QUE TE ESTAS CONFUNDIÉNDOTE UN POCO.

 _ **Fuera de la casa.**_

Minos sonreía divertido mientras escuchaba la discusión, tenía pensado aparecer y atormentar a la pareja, pero eso estaba por demás interesante. Amaba ver a las parejas pelearte, era siempre por demás divertido.

 _ **Interior de la casa.**_

Ella, furiosa se levantó de la cama y tomo su abrigo del armario, ya no discutiría más con don perfección.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar. -Gruño, mientras salía de la habitación.

 ** _Hall._**

-Agatha. -Albafica le dio alcance en el pórtico, donde la lluvia no llegaba con sus frías caricias.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡TODO ME PASA! -Rugió por demás molesta, mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta- SI NO ME HUBIERAS IGNORADO LOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS MESES, NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ. -Cerro la puerta de golpe, Albafica escucho cuando puso el seguro al otro lado.

-¿Me dejo fuera?-Se preguntó confundido, cuando quiso abrir la puerta el frió pomo no abrió-Agatha... -llamo- ¡AGATHA! -Aporreo la puerta.- Agatha abre la puerta... -Sintió el frió a través de la planta de sus pies descalzos, en eso recayó que solo llevaba pantalones. Su esposa lo había dejado fuera. Estuvo unos buenos minutos en la puerta, mirando la madera barnizada y temblando de frió.

-Sabes, en este pueblo se vela por la decencia. -Albafica se dio vuelta, encontrándose con el burlón comisario. Que tenía ambas manos en los hombros de un aterrado adolescente, el hijo mayor de sus vecinos. - Y también -Acerco sus labios al oído del aterrado menor, en eso Albafica noto el paraguas- por que los niños estén en sus camas. -Los ojos cobalto se fijaron en las botas de lluvia ¿Acaso el niño había salido a darle un paraguas?

-Deja a ese niño. -Ordeno, mientras dejaba la seguridad del pórtico techado. A cada paso, la lluvia comenzaba a depositar helados y pequeños besos en su piel. -Déjalo, ahora.

-mmm... No. -El muchacho le pedía auxilio con la mirada- Creo que me lo llevare a dar una vuelta, ya está grandecito y conoce las reglas.

-Déjalo -Ordeno en un tono helado. Mientras notaba las zonas oscuras de la tela del pijama del menor, causadas por la incesante lluvia.-Quita tus manos de ese niño...

-Claro, lo haré si tú te quitas esa mirada- una de sus manos se movió y el brazo de Albafica lo hizo también. -Esa mirada, me es molesta... -Notifico, Albafica opuso resistencia con toda su voluntad, tratando de dominar su brazo.- Tranquilo, Def, me has visto hacer cosas peores... -Le susurro al menor, el cual estaba respirando agitado por el creciente pánico que anidaba en su pecho y mente.

-¡Deja a ese niño!- Grito alguien tras ellos, seguido del estruendo de un arma. Defteros salió corriendo y Albafica quedo libre de esos extraños hilos que le hacían sentir tal cual marioneta

\- ALEJATE DE MI HIJO, DEMOÑO. -Bramo la mujer de cabellera gris, su esposo estaba al lado y en sus manos sujetaba un mosquete. El de cabellera celeste, escucho la puerta abrirse justo cuando veía a Def entrar a la casa con su madre, escoltados por su padre.

-¡Albafica!-Él no tardo en entrar a la casa, Agatha cerró la puerta con llave tras ellos.- ¿Te hizo algo?

-No... -Albafica observo Agatha, escucharon ruido en el pórtico y vieron el picaporte moverse. Agatha por reflejo había cerrado con llave y dejado esta puesta en el cerrojo. Solía hacer eso, en el departamento, solo para molestar a Albafica.

-Abran la puerta, tortolitos... No me hagan enojar. -El comisario golpeo sutilmente la puerta, los ojos de Albafica se posaron en algo que pendía sutilmente cerca de la puerta. La rosa de plástico traslucida y el delfín, los dos dijes que acompañaban a la llave del auto. Supuso que en algún momento su esposa la había colgado ahí.

Cuando se dio cuenta, en una de sus manos tenía las llaves y en la otra sujetaba a Agatha de la camiseta de dormir.

 _ **Alcaldía.**_

Youma abrió los ojos y luego observo la hora en su lustroso reloj, los segundos transcurrían al igual que los minutos.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, sin ninguna prisa para nada inquieto. Se acercó al gran ventanal y observo el tranquilo espacio ocupado por el centro del pueblo. Todo el pueblo tendría que ser igual de tranquilo y solo era tranquilo porque todos cumplían con su papel.

-El romance no puede ser un lugar tranquilo... Si alguien se sale de su papel. -Miro nuevamente su reloj, tendría que darle un ejemplo a sus eternos actores.

 _Continuara._


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** **:** _¿Que es El romance?_

Albafica sintió un alivio, nunca antes experimentado, cuando el auto dejo salir su rugido al mover la llave dentro del tambor. Agatha se puso el cinturón y él coloco la marcha atrás. Cuando el auto hizo lo que ordeno, sintió la esperanza naciendo en su pecho: Lo lograrían.

Cuando el auto salió marcha atrás y toco con sus ruedas el asfalto, Albafica pudo ver la puerta de entrada abierta, piso el acelerador y salió de ahí, justo cuando el comisario salía a comprobar sus sospechas.

 _ **Calles.**_

Agatha apretaba sus manos a los bordes del asiento y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, para sus adentros oraba a todos los santos cuya oración conocía de memoria. Quería escapar de ahí, quería que ese infierno disfrazado de paraíso terminara.

 ** _Taller mecánico._**

Youma entro al taller del Ingeniero Garuda. Sonrió con burla al recordar que ese hombre, una vez fue de los mejores ingenieros automotores que tuvo a su servicio una reconocida marca oriental de autos ¿Cuantos millones había perdido esa empresa ante la pérdida de una de sus estrellas? Tomo una herramienta en específico y luego miro satírico el taller. Tan limpio y ordenado que más que taller mecánico parecía quirófano de médico. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta, total él era el dueño del tiempo en ese bonito teatro disfrazado de pueblo.

 _ **Calles.**_

Albafica sintió una extraña inquietud cuando vio que estaban abandonando el centro del pueblo, estaba resultando demasiado fácil. Miro de reojo a Agatha, ella seguía moviendo los labios sin emitir palabra alguna. Tal vez los rezos de su esposa, porque era seguro que eso estaba haciendo, les estaban dejando el camino libre.

En un determinado punto, a solo unos metros del cartel que anunciaba: GRACIAS POR SU VISITA.

El auto paso por al lado del alcalde, Albafica sintió un lapsus de terror. En un momento no había nadie y al siguiente estaba el alcalde con algo en la mano. No supo decir que era dado que el paso a su lado fue veloz. No tardo en escuchar el ruido de una de las ruedas. Por el espejo lateral, vio como una de estas se mecía dispuesta a salirse de su cauce...

Cometió el grave error de pisar el freno bruscamente. Miro para un costado, hacia Agatha, cuando la rueda se salió de su eje y las otras se bloqueaban bruscamente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, mientras alguien le quitaba del auto volcado, cuando su mirada aturdida se enfocó sintió pánico nuevamente.

-Malas noticias, tu solo. -Informo mientras le esposaba- Y uno solo no sirve.

-Mira lo que has hecho con tu tiempo. -Comento el alcalde antes de mostrarle, burlón, el anillo de Agatha.- tan ocupado y encerrado en ti mismo, que alejaste al único ser que realmente te debía de importar.

-Agatha...

-Así es, tu pésimo romance la mato. No supiste valorar lo que se te dio -Albafica miro al alcalde ¿Que no sabía apreciar lo que se le dio? Acaso esos locos...

-Infelices...

-¿Nosotros?

-Ustedes...

-¿Quien propuso el viaje? ¿Quién ignoro a quien primero? ¿Quién busco la salida fácil?

-¿Por qué no le respondes al comisario? -Pregunto petulante el alcalde, Albafica sentía un nudo de la garganta.

 _ **Comisaria.**_

Por alguna razón, por demás torturante, no sentía dolor físico alguno. Estando en esa solitaria habitación, con las manos esposadas a la mesa. Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que Agatha estuviera con vida y la tuvieran en algún lado.

-Ella aun esta con vida, yo siento que esta con vida.

-¿Enserio? -El comisario ingreso, embozando su sonrisa más cruel. - En este momento, el doc le está haciendo la autopsia... -Abrió la carpeta que traía consigo.- Haber... Los cargos en tu contra.

-Bastardo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si nos hubieran... Dejado ir...

-No muchacho- El ser se recargo en la mesa, por un momento Albafica vio alas negras en su espalda- La culpa no es nuestra, es tuya y lo sabes.

-¡MENTIRA!

-¿Quien la hizo sentir menospreciada?-Albafica no replico- No sabes la respuesta, con gusto te la digo- Notifico burlón, con una expresión por demás psicópata en los ojos- Tu.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Quien estuvo tan ocupado que la ignoro en su cumpleaños?

-Estaba...

-Estabas tan ocupado con tu trabajo, que no miraste la hora -Le sonrió psicópata- Cuando llegaste al restaurant, ella se había ido. -Albafica apretó los labios- La ignorabas... ¿Creíste que ella toleraría algo así?

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué? Quieres que me calle solo porque te recuerdo que sus últimos días fueron infelices...

-Ustedes...

-¿Nosotros? ¿Otra vez? -El comisario puso la carpeta en la mesa- Fuiste un pésimo marido y ahora culpas a otros.

-¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!

-No supiste apreciar el romance... -El hombre sonrió cruel. -No supiste apreciar nada... -Se recargo una vez más en la mesa- Tu indiferencia la mato.

-No es cierto... -Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Es mentira.

-No la amabas, si la hubieras amado ella no hubiera muerto el romance...

-No es cierto.

-No la amabas, por eso estas aquí.

-YO AMO A MI ESPOSA.

-Es mentira, si la amaras no estarías aquí.- El hombre le miro confundido, con los ojos anegados por las insistentes lágrimas.

-Ella manejaba, ella tomo el desvió. -Notifico Albafica, tratando de no caer en el juego psicológico del demonio. -Yo amo a mi esposa.

-Y si la amabas... ¿Por qué dejaste que la mecerá coqueteara contigo? -Albafica apretó labios- Dejaste que ella llevara toda la carga.

-Cállate

-No la amabas, si lo reconoces, te dejare ir.

-Si la amaba... La amo.

-No, es mentira. Jamás la amaste, jamás existió el romance entre ustedes. -Informo el demonio, otra vez volvía a tener las alas negras en su espalda. - Di que no la amabas.-Albafica realizo una profunda pausa.

-Yo...

-¿Yo...?

-YO AMO A AGATHA.

-Es mentira, di que no la amas y libérate de... -Tomo el dedo anular izquierdo de Albafica- de esta condena.

-Jamás diré eso... -Iba a agregar algo más cuando escucho una voz lejana, en eso noto que los papeles en la mesa estaban en blanco. Lo único que el demonio tenia, era su foto.

-Di que no la amas y escaparas de El romance.

 _Alba._

-¿Agatha?

-Di que no la amas. -El demonio parecía agrandarse frente a él- Di que no la amas y libérate de este anillo, escapa de El romance. Tú, no eres útil. Al igual que ninguno de los otros idiotas.

 _Albafica._

-Esa es su voz... ¡Es ella!

-No, ademad tu no la amas... Olvídate de ella, mujeres sobran en este podrido mundo -Rugió el demonio- ¡DI QUE NO LA AMAS!

-¡AGATHA!-Grito, estaba seguro que la estaba escuchando.- ¡AGATHA!

-¡NO LA AMAS!

-¡AGATHA! ¡AMOR!

 _Albafica. Reacciona._

-¡Di que no la amas! -Toda la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse- ¡Tu no la amas! Por eso estas aquí... Jamás amaste a tu esposa.

 _Reacciona Alba._

-Yo...

-Di que no la amas... -las paredes ya eran solo oscuridad. Solo quedaba el suelo, la luz en el techo que comenzaba a desaparecer y la mesa entre ellos.- ¡DILO! -Exigió.

-Yo...

 _Albafica, amor, reacciona._

-No la amo, di: yo no la amo. -Rugió el demonio de cabellera plata- Dilo y dame su alma...-Dijo mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a engullir a ambos

 _Albafica. Albafica, reacciona amor._

-YO AMO A AGATHA-Grito, antes que la oscuridad hiciera presa de ambos.

-¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Albafica abrió los ojos, encontrándose inmediatamente con los preocupados ojos de Agatha. Sentía su cuerpo completamente cubierto por una gruesa capa de sudor. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con la pared azul de su habitación. Salió presuroso de la cama, ante la preocupada mirada de Agatha.

 _ **Balcón.**_

La ráfaga de aire cálido, producida por los gases emitidos en la ciudad le pareció la más bella de las brisas. El avistamiento de todo el frio paisaje constituido por edificios de diversas alturas y la calidez de las farolas de la calle, le parecieron el más hermoso paisaje y la luz más cálida nunca antes percibida.

Estaban en casa.

-¿Al? -Se dio vuelta y la abrazo bruscamente, llegándole a levantar del suelo y a sofocarla un poco por la fuerza del férreo abrazo.

-Te amo. Te amor. Te amo. Te amo. -Comenzó a susurrarle, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. -Perdóname... Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir... Perdóname Agatha. -Miro a su esposa a los ojos-Te amo... Y eso jamás dejare de hacerlo, siempre te amare.

-Al... -La chica le corrió el flequillo con cuidado- yo ambiente amo.

-Perdóname, por no haberte demostrado cuanto te valoro y te amo. -Ella se puso en puntitas de pie y le beso.

-Con una flor cada tanto, me conformo.

-Una rosa roja... Como aquella primera cita.

-Una rosa roja.

 _ **El romance.**_

-Tontos humanos.

-No supiste representar bien tu papel.

-No me fastidies.

-Que lastima, Minos, tendremos que buscar otras dos almas para devorar. -El alcalde del romance sonrió mientras que miraba el pueblo.

Todo estaba en ruinas, todo había padecido ante un voraz incendio desatado por dos hermanos. Ellos habían tomado el alma de una mujer y los hijos de esta, en represalia, el padre y su gemelo habían quemado todo.

Ahí solo quedaban almas, condenadas a vivir por siempre en ese pueblo.

Todas esas almas, tenían algo en común: no habían sabido apreciar el romance.

Youma sonrió cruel, había una pequeña fuga de gas en ese departamento. Si él idiota no hubiera opuesto resistencia, no se despertaría su esposa y sentiría el olor de esa mortífera sustancia. Si hubieran muerto, serian residentes permanentes de El romance.

En caso contrario, si Albafica decía que no la amaba...

Miro hacia un costado, Minos estaba a su lado.

-Je.

-¿De qué te ríes Mefistófeles?

-De lo cerca que estuvimos de que él renunciara al romance... -Miro la ventana de vuelta, el pueblo estaba construido de una forma un tanto más moderna.- Y de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser residentes permanentes.

-Eres un ser extraño, Mefistófeles. No pareces enojado por haber perdido dos almas.

-Fue un espectáculo entretenido -Miro satírico a su segundo- ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Sus almas. -Los dos sonrieron cruelmente, antes de mirar a los pocos que se atrevían a transitar por la plaza mayor.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
